yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komajiro
Not to be confused with Komadillo, which has a similar pronunciation in Japanese. is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Omamori tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. The level that is required to make Komajiro evolve into Komiger inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In Yo-kai Watch, it was originally set at Lv. 35, and in Yo-kai Watch 2, it is set at Lv. 33. As of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he can evolves into Komiger when fused with a Swirly Soul. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Komajiro is a Komainu who more closely resembles a shiba inu. His fur is ochre-colored with a cream patch around his muzzle and stomach; his inner-ears and tail are a darker shade of ochre. He has light blue eyes and brown swirls on his cheeks and hips. Similar to his brother, he has long, brown, flaming eyebrows which resemble Hitodama flames. He also carries a blue pouch adorned with a swirl pattern. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits, Komajiro has an uncommon form that is different than his original appearance. The swirl on his belly is swapped and he has a skill change named Lightning Up!. Komajiro is similar to Komasan in that he's curious and optimistic. Though unlike his brother he adapts much quicker to urban life to the point that it renders Komasan a tad jealous. He picks up city lingo, smartphone skills, and even manages to become a DJ at a nightclub where he adopts the nickname of KJ, gets a girlfriend and still expects more from his brother. Despite being more skilled than his brother he still sees Komasan as impressive and inspirational to him. He and Komasan live together in a small house and the pair regularly go out on adventures around the city and beyond. Komajiro's Yo-kai Cam tip implies that whomever he inspirits can't seem to find what they're looking for. Profile Yo-kai Watch Komajiro appears inside the Old Mansion behind the Rank D Watch Lock at Blossom Heights. Komajiro can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Komajiro can be found with the Yo-kai Watch on D-Rank under cars and blue vending machines in Blossom Heights. Komajiro can also be found in the "Gate of Whimsy" (Toys iZ We). Komajiro can also be found at Bony Spirits Way Gogo Junction inside Mystery Way as of the Oni Evolution Update. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Komajiro is an auto befriend after clearing Chapter 3 Yo-kai Watch 3 Komajiro is an auto befriend obtained in Chapter 9 after beating Rongo Swirll Komajiro as well as his brother can also be found in the Blasters-T's Enma Palace Komajiro can also be found through the Crank-a-kai after landing on a white space with the Legend Coin. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 Game Data Evolution Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Fusion Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters to Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist Yo-kai Watch |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's SPD to match that of a tiger.}} }}|90|Lightning|All enemies| Calls down lightning upon his opponents.}} ||-||With adjacent Alpha Yo-kai, STR increases.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's SPD to match that of a tiger.}} }}|90|Lightning|All enemies| Calls down lightning upon his opponents.}} ||-||With adjacent Alpha Yo-kai, STR increases.}} }} ||-||Normal attacks become Lightning attacks.}} In the anime Komajiro was first mentioned in Here's Komasan by his brother Komasan when he came to the city. Komasan was waiting for him but never got the chance to find. Komajiro officially appeared in Komasan In The City: Here's Komajiro! when he and Komasan meet each other. Komajiro is mainly featured in the mini-corners alongside Komasan, although, they appear in Nathan's segments. Komajiro appears once again in The New Yo-kai Watch, were Nathan sees Komajiro with Komasan during the sale of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in Yo-kai-lifornia. Komajiro appeared again in Yo-kai Wantston were Komajiro hitches a ride with Komasan when Nathan summons Komasan to deal with Wantston. Etymology "Komajirō" is a combination of komainu and , a male given name that translates as "second eldest son". Origin Like Komasan, Komajiro is based on a komainu. Specifically, he makes up the other half of a typical pair of komainu statues. Trivia * Komajiro is voiced in English dub by . * In the Portuguese dub, Komajiro speaks with a Minho accent. * Komasan and Komajiro are a little over 100 years old as mentioned in an episode. * Komasan and Komajiro are the only mascot Yo-kai to have a completely different name in the Korean localization. In other languages Related articles Alternate Forms *Komajiro S *Komajiro Sun Quan *Komajiro S Son Ken *Komajiro Ten Other Forms *Komajiro A *Shou Akuma Komajiro *Onsen Komajiro *Ryokoka Komajro fr:Komajiro de:Komajiro es:Komajiro pt-br:Komajiro Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Komainu Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World